


Charmed: Just the Beginning

by thewrittennerd



Category: Charmed (TV 1998), Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Cupids, Demons, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Gen, Magical communities, Multi, Romance, Slow Romance, Warlocks, Witches covens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:09:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25426687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewrittennerd/pseuds/thewrittennerd
Summary: AU. “Our destiny is our own.” Or the tale of destiny where Abigael discovers her true parentage. Where the Vaughn-Vera sisters get a happy ending. Oh, and where Godric brings Cole Turner back from the dead.
Relationships: Abigael Jameson-Caine/Original Male Character, Cole Turner/Original Female Character(s), Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn, Mel Vera/Ruby/Kat, Paige Matthews/Henry Mitchell, Parker Caine/Maggie Vera, Phoebe Halliwell/Coop, Piper Halliwell/Leo Wyatt
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Soundtrack** : See the list of songs used throughout Charmed: Just the Beginning.

 **Cast** : Meet the cast of Charmed: Just the Beginning

 **Chapter 1** : Abigael Jameson-Caine finds out who her real parents are.


	2. Soundtrack List

The soundtrack list to Charmed: Just the Beginning


	3. Cast List/Who's Who

Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt

Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell Wyatt

Rose McGowan as Paige (Halliwell) Matthews Mitchell

Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell

Julian McMahon as Cole Turner

Poppy Drayton as Abigael Jameson-Caine

Melonie Diaz as Melanie "Mel" Vera

Sarah Jeffrey as Margarita "Maggie" Vera

Madeleine Mantock as Macy Vaughn

Mara Davi as Adalie LaFleur

a Cupid

Resident of San Francisco

Has been raising Phoebe and Cole's son

Ben since she was 18.

Zach McGowan as Conner Ryan 

A warlock also from the San Francisco area

Has been assisting Adalie in raising Ben

They are not romantically involved.

**Others** :

Ivan Sergei as Henry Mitchell

Paige's husband

a human/mortal

Victor Webster as Coop

Phoebe's husband

Another Cupid


End file.
